<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Would You Listen To Me? by Stranded_In_The_Cosmos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334934">Would You Listen To Me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranded_In_The_Cosmos/pseuds/Stranded_In_The_Cosmos'>Stranded_In_The_Cosmos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Aziraphale is a good person who can do dumb shit to try and accomplish good things, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), How do I tag?, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No beta we fall like Crowley, ineffable husbands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:53:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranded_In_The_Cosmos/pseuds/Stranded_In_The_Cosmos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Would you just listen to me for two seconds?” Crowley asked, no longer shouting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Would You Listen To Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt by @lunarmultishine: Angst/Fluff Prompt List #5: 8. “Would you just listen to me for two seconds?” for Aziraphale and Crowley?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Of course my dear!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You damn idiotic angel!” Crowley snapped, digging his claw-like nails into her scalp and tugging his hair. “What, in the ever-loving grace of God Herself were you thinking?!”</p>
<p>Aziraphale cast his gaze down, in a small level of shame. He hadn’t been thinking.</p>
<p>“Walking into demon territory! Aziraphale! You could’ve been killed! And for what?” Crowley began pacing. “Some God-Forsaken human!”</p>
<p>“It was a child Crowley!” It was Aziraphale’s turn to snap. “And I am not a damsel in need of protecting Crowley! I am The Guardian-”</p>
<p>“Don’t you start with The Guardian of The Eastern Gate, Wielder of The Flaming Sword of God shit!” Crowley took Aziraphale by his jacket and pushed him into the wall, still minding he didn’t hurt the angel. “You can’t just use that as an excuse whenever you go into a dangerous situation! These aren’t bloodthirsty humans Aziraphale! These are demons who can and will do much more than just tear your pretty white throat out angel!” </p>
<p>“I can handle myself Crowley! Now put me down!”</p>
<p>“Would you just listen to me for two seconds?” Crowley asked, no longer shouting. “I know you’re not the damsel in distress you play yourself out to be. I’ve seen it. But, you’ve gotta know your limits angel. Demons don’t play nice, or fair. They will make every second of your death such a living Hell, that you’ll be begging for them to end you,” He put Aziraphale down, but didn’t release his hold on the angel. </p>
<p>Aziraphale looked down again.</p>
<p>“Angel, you don’t get to come back from that. It’s final. No new corporations, just black. S’like snuffing out a candle,” Crowley pulled Aziraphale into a tight hug. “I love you Aziraphale, you know that. I couldn’t bare losing you,”</p>
<p>Aziraphale felt tears pricking his eyes, his heart constricting at the thought of hurting Crowley. <em>Stupid angel</em>, he thought. Gabriel had been right. He had too much of a bleeding heart to do any good. </p>
<p>“You’re a good being Aziraphale,” Crowley said, as if he could hear Aziraphale’s thoughts. “You’re so good and nice and kind. But please, getting yourself killed won’t do any good,”</p>
<p>Aziraphale shakily nodded. Gripping Crowley’s jacket for dear life so he didn’t cry.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry for shouting at you dove,” Crowley stroked his angel’s cheek softly. “Shouldn’t have, even when I was worried. I love you, my sweet dove,” He kissed the top of Aziraphale’s head. “Can I make it up to you with some crepes?”</p>
<p>“I’m-I’m sorry as well,” Aziraphale apologized. “Crepes sounds amazing,” He smiled, just slightly, and felt tears slide down. </p>
<p>Crowley frowned, and brushed away the tears. “Deserve a lot more for me makin’ you cry love,” </p>
<p>“Don’t, it was my fault,” Aziraphale whispered. </p>
<p>“No, it was mine,” Crowley picked Aziraphale up. “Let’s start with crepes, I think I know a decent place where we can get them this time of year, then I think there’s a table miraculously open at the Ritz,”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Aziraphale relented. “I’m still sorry,” </p>
<p>“Shh, you’re forgiven,”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment if you can, they make my day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>